zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
Badge to the Bone
January 21, 2017 January 22, 2017 (iTunes) |run = 11 minutes |sister = Dreams O'Clock |previous = Dreams O'Clock |next = Full Groan }}Badge to the Bone is the second half of the tenth episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie and the Zhus try to help Ellen get her last Power Badge Girls badge, the camping badge, when they learn she's afraid of the dark. Characters * Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse * Jenna Warren as Frankie * Zachary Bennett as Stanley * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums Plot Frankie tells her parents, the Power Badge Girls meeting was a success. She says, if she gets all 100 badges, she will get in the hall of fame. She then asks Ellen, if she got in the hall of fame she said no because she did not get her 100th badge, because she was afraid to be outside at night. Frankie says she wants to help her get over her fear, and wants to go camping with her. Ellen, pretends the phone is ringing to get out of it and Frankie, and the Zhuzhus, try to find a way, to get her to camp. Ellen, hears Frankie, talking about her wanting to camp, and decides to go camping. They then start camping, and the first thing they do is look at the clouds and say what they look like afterwards, she starts to panic when it gets dark outside Frankie, tells her she will be ok and she calms down, for a few. They then sit by the fire, and roast marshmallows, while doing that she becomes scared again, Frankie and the Zhuzhus do shadow puppets to try to get her mind off of it. They then play hide and seek though Ellen, knows she is it and they decide to play another game instead. The next game they play, involves them say one word each they eventually make a scary sentence which scares Ellen, and Frankie decides they should try to get some sleep. When she tries to fall asleep she becomes nervous, until Frankie and the Zhuzhus go to sleep, she then goes to sleep until a thunderstorm wakes her up, and panics when Chunk's shadow makes him look like a alien. It is revealed that he grabbed, the extra marshmallows outside. Ellen then panics and says she is going home, Frankie and the Zhuzhus chase her and try to get her to come back afterwards, a tree falls onto her car stopping her from leaving. They then run to a cave to ride out the thunderstorm in. Ellen, then says it is a bad idea and she can't do it, Frankie then shows Ellen, her stash and says her badges prove that she can do it, and decides to get the supplies they left outside, and bring them to the cave. We then go to morning, Ellen is cooking breakfast, and her car is now repaired. She then thanks Frankie and the Zhuzhus for helping her overcome her fear. Broadcast In the United States, Badge to the Bone was originally scheduled to air on November 25, 2016 on Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, Dreams O'Clock, but both premiered on January 21, 2017. Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes